1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for and method of determining a capacitance which is adapted to gauge the level of a liquid or gauge the concentration of liquid mixture constituent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well-known to utilize a capacitor to measure the level of liquid. In this case, the capacitor is partially immersed in the liquid so that its capacitance varies with the level of liquid. The capacitance is measured to determine the liquid level. However, such a conventional gauge of the capacitance type has difficulty in measuring the level of gasoline-based fuel containing alcohol, called "gasohol".